The Astronomy Club
by emotron1000
Summary: Draco and Ginny have issues, can the asntronomy club solve it? Draco and Ginny pairing obviously may be rated differently for later chapters


**Author Notes: I was going to post this on , but the chapters have to be 1000 words minimum and I can't write chapters that long all the time, so instead I'm posting here! If you don't like Draco and Ginny pairing please don't waste your time reading it. I haven't decided yet but this might be rated higher in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: If I **_**did**_** own these characters and the Harry Potter world don't you think I'd make Draco and Ginny a couple in the books?! So no...I don't own them!**

**Thanks to H2O: Just add water, for the insults!**

Ginny awoke to the sound of her alarm clock; she sighed and turned it off. _Another day without Harry, Ron or Hermione_ she thought. The red head half-heartedly rolled out of bed and bundled some clothes on, thinking of good times gone by: her crush on Harry, her close friendship with Hermione and her and Ron messing around together. But now they were gone, was there any hope? She hadn't heard from them yet, but she'd need all the support she could get. With the new head teacher and a mysteriously missing muggle studies professor there were no lessons she could really enjoy any more.

Snapping out of her thoughts she realised she was late, _not again!!_ She thought, straightening her tie and shoving on her shoes; she grabbed her bag wildly and clattered down the stairs. She ran past the notice board, but stopped abruptly as something caught her eye:

**ASTRONOMY CLUB**

**Saturdays 10pm-12am**

**To help improve your class work or just to feed your interest**

_Well_, thought Ginny, _I do like astronomy and I do need help with it, maybe I'll go._ And with that she rushed off to breakfast.

Draco walked irritably down the hallway. The prefect meeting had been in no way enjoyable and the mark on his arm was giving him grief. Crashing through a huddle of first years, sending them off in all directions, he glared down at the paper he was holding. _Probably a notice for the next Hogsmeade trip,_ he thought tiredly. Without much interest he opened the folded paper. _Hmm an astronomy club, eh? I should go... _suddenly he slammed into someone, tearing him out of his thoughts. Looking up from the paper he saw a mop of red hair, his anger immediately sparked 'Get away from me weasel, I might catch something!'

'What, like intelligence?!' she snapped back picking herself up and brushing her clothes

'Oh ha-ha, very clever didn't see that coming! I'm crushed...really...' Draco started his journey again to the slytherin common room.

A flustered looking Ginny walked into the great hall 5 minutes after her brief encounter with a certain Malfoy. She sank onto the bench in between Seamus and Neville, who both turned to see who was slumped there.

'Sup Ginny?' Neville said spraying pieces of potato everywhere.

'Say it, don't spray it!' cut in Seamus, but he still looked at her expectantly.

'I had a run in with Malfoy'

'What did he do to you?'

'We just walked into each other and threw a few insults' said Ginny casually 'anyway, can we change the subject? This is putting me in a bad mood'

'Sure'

'Sure, hey did you hear? Our muggle studies teacher was murdered! You-Know-Who, the Prophet said!'

'Really?! Well no guesses **why** she was murdered! Oh, that's so terrible, those people make me sick!' exclaimed Ginny, helping herself to some toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

'Yeah, if you can even call them people!' spat Seamus

'Who will take the muggle studies lessons now?' asked Neville

'Don't you mean will there **be** any muggle studies lessons now? I mean, no one will be brave enough to take up the post and it's not exactly like Snape will allow it'

Ginny was no longer listening to her friends; she was deep in her thoughts. _I wonder who will be at the astronomy club. I hope no slytherins are there, that would seriously spoil it!_

Ginny sat on the floor in the common room in front of the warm fire doing her dreaded potions essay: how does the number of stirs affect a potion. (A/N: I'm sorry for the terrible idea; it was the only one I could think of!) So far she had written the title. She frowned _how __**does**__ the number of stirs affect a potion?_ Ginny brushed the end of her quill against her chin still thinking.

'Hi Ginny,' sighed Lavender. Very glad of the distraction Ginny turned her head to see her friend snuggle into the vacant arm chair behind her.

'Hey Lavender! What's up, you look a bit depressed.' Said Ginny as she swivelled round fully, hugging her legs pulling them up to her chest. She tried to look concerned, but she knew why her friend was depressed, _honestly_ she thought _why doesn't this girl get over it?!_

'Well it's just that..._why_ isn't your brother writing to me?! We're soul mates, we're meant to be together!' Looking slightly taken aback by her own outburst she waited for Ginny to answer. The red head was about to open her mouth when Lavender's features took on a look of rage.

'I bet it's that **Granger**! She's trying to seduce him!! Isn't she Ginny?'

'Lavender, just calm down!! Hermione isn't like that, and anyway Ron's busy he can't write letters! Why don't you do something to take you mind off of him, like...like going to the astronomy club with me!' Considering this Lavender relaxed and accepted, telling Ginny that she was going to bed. Ginny smiled goodnight and turned back to her potions essay. _Why did I leave to the last minute?_ 

She despaired; she still didn't have a clue about it. Ginny sighed and picked up a heavy potions text book, searching the contents for the right page. She was now the only person in the common room, everyone else deciding that it was too late to do anything but go to bed. _Right_ she thought _let's get started._


End file.
